Games Beaten or Played
List of Games Beaten or Played Before 3/21/14 Only a partial list. Games listed by system beaten or played on. PC #Antichamber #Arcanum #Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag #Assassin's Creed Revelations #Arma 2 #Arma 2 OA #Black and White #Black and White 2 (+Battle of the Gods) #Borderlands #Borderlands 2 #Braid #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 #Call of Duty: Ghosts #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 #Call of Duty: World at War #Citizen Kabuto #Chicken Invaders 4 #Commander Keen 4 #Company of Heroes 2 #Counter Strike 1.5 #Counter Strike 1.6 #Counter Strike Source #Counter Strike Global Offensive #Crossfire #Day of Defeat #DayZ Mod #DayZ Standalone #Dead Space 3 #Deus Ex #Deus Ex: Human Revolution #Diablo #Diablo 2 (+LOD) #Diablo 3 #Dishonored #Doom #Doom 2 #Doom 3 #Duke Nukem 3D #Duke Nukem Forever #Dungeon Keeper #Fable 2 #Fable 3 #FEZ #Full Throttle #Half Life #Half Life 2 #Hearthstone #Homefront #Jagged Alliance 2 #Jazz Jackrabbit 2 #Knight Online #League of Legends #Neverwinter (2002) #Neverwinter (MMORPG) #Nox #JFK Reloaded #Mass Effect 3 #Max Payne #Max Payne 2 #Metro 2033 #Metin 2 #Minecraft #Need for Speed: Most Wanted #Octodad:Dadliest Catch #Oni #Path of Exile #Postal #Postal 2 #Postal 3 #Ragnarok Online 2 #Runescape #Serious Sam #Starbound #Silent Hill 3 #Starcraft (+Brood War) #Starcraft 2 (+HOTS) #Super Meat Boy #Terraria #The Binding of Isaac #The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind #The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim #Trials Evolution #Touhou 7 Perfect Cherry Blossom #Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines #Vampire the Masquerade: Redemption #Warcraft 2 #Warcraft 3 (+Frozen Throne) #World of Warcraft (username seriousbaker originates) #Worms 2 #Worms Armageddon #Worms: Revolution #XCOM: Enemy Within PS3 Reached level 15 on PSN with 1884 trophies. 1467 Bronze, Silver 329, Gold 72, Platinum 16. (Updated 4/26/2014) 2049 posts of PSN forums. #Army of Two: The 40th Day #Assassin's Creed 2 #Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (Platinum Trophy) #Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland #Batman: Arkham City #Battlefield: Bad Company 2 #Bioshock #Bioshock 2 (Platinum Trophy) #Blazblue #Borderlands (+some DLC) #Brink #Bulletstorm #Call of Duty: Black Ops (Platinum Trophy) #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Platinum Trophy) #Call of Duty: World at War #Call of Juarez: The Cartel #Catherine #Comet Crash #Condemned 2: Bloodshot #Dante's Inferno #Dark Souls #Dead Nation #Dead Rising 2 #Dead Space 2 #Dead Space Extraction #Demon's Souls #Dino Crises #Disgaea 3 #Disgaea 4 #Dragon Age: Origins #Dragon Age 2 #Duke Nukem Forever #Fallout 3 (Platinum Trophy) #Fallout: New Vegas (Platinum Trophy) #Final Fantasy Tactics #Finaly Fantasy VIII #Final Fantasy XIII #God of War #GOMIBAKO #Grand Theft Auto 5 (reached lvl 86 online) #Homefront #inFamous #inFamous 2 #Just Cause 2 #Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days #Killzone 2 #Killzone 3 #L.A. Noire #Little Big Planet #Little Big Planet 2 #Lollipop Chainsaw (94%) #Magic 2012 #Magic The Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers #Marvel vs. Capcom 3 #Mass Effect 2 (Platinum Trophy) #Medal of Honor (Platinum Trophy) #Medal of Honor Frontline #Mortal Kombat #Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit #Nier (Platinum Trophy) #Operation Flashpoint: Red River #Persona 4 #Portal #Portal 2 (87%) #Red Dead Redemption #Red Faction: Armageddon #Resident Evil 5 (Platinum Trophy) #Resident Evil 6 #Resident Evil: Operation Racoon City #Resistance 2 #Resonance of Fate (Platinum Trophy) #Silent Hill #Silent Hill Downpour (Platinum Trophy) #Sonic The Hedgehog 2 #Splatterhouse #Star Ocean: The Last Hope #Streets of Rage 2 #Tekken 6 (Platinum Trophy) #Tekken Tag Tournament 2 #Terminator Salvation (Platinum Trophy) #Two Worlds II #Uncharted: Drake's Fortune #Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine #Wipeout HD #White Knight Chronicles #White Knight Chronicles 2 #Yakuza 3 (Platinum Trophy) #Yakuza 4 (84%) #Yakuza Dead Souls (Platinum Trophy) PS2 Nintendo 64 #1080° Snowboarding #Banjo-Kazooie #Bomberman 64 #Cruis'n USA #Donkey Kong 64 #Gauntlet Legends #Glover #GoldenEye 007 #Mario Golf #Mario Kart 64 #Mario Party #Mario Party 2 #Mission Impossible. #Pokémon Snap #Quest 64 #Resident Evil 2 #South Park #Star Fox 64 #Star Wars Episode I: Racer #Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire #Starcraft 64 #Super Mario 64 #Super Smash Bros. #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #Turok 2: Seeds of Evil #WCW Nitro #WCW vs. NWO: World Tour Dreamcast PS1 #Resident Evil #Silent Hill Xbox 360 #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 #Call of Duty: Modern Wardare 2 (obtained all achievements) #Grand Theft Auto IV #Half Life: Orange Box #Portal #Tekken 6 Xbox #Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel #Halo #Halo 2 Gamecube #Resident Evil (2002) Super Nintendo #Super Mario World Nintendo #Super Mario Bros #Super Marios Bros 2 #Duck Hunt Nintendo DS Gameboy (+color/adv) Sega Genesis Virtual Boy #Mario's Tennis #Virtual Boy Wario Land